


forever

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: head over heart [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Early morning talks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Episode Related, d'Artagnan (Trois Mousquetaires) POV, kind of, soft athos, soft d'artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: It’s quiet, he thinks, sitting up in their bed.In another life, d’Artagnan would have found it stifling. In Gascony, quiet, true quiet was a rare thing. In a place surrounded by animals, where every person had a horse or two, or some farm animals, there was always some kind of noise, and in a place like that, silence always felt wrong.Now? There’s none of the noise, none of the sound, and yet, there’s none of the stillness.“d’Artagnan?” Athos says, “d’Artagnan, my love, what has you up?”~~Early mornings and talks of home.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: head over heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	forever

_ It’s quiet, _ he thinks, sitting up in their bed.

In another life, d’Artagnan would have found it stifling. In Gascony, quiet, true quiet was a rare thing. In a place surrounded by animals, where every person had a horse or two, or some farm animals, there was always some kind of noise, and in a place like that, silence always felt  _ wrong.  _

Now? There’s none of the noise, none of the sound, and yet, there’s none of the stillness.

Outside, Paris sleeps soundly. If he holds his breath, d’Artagnan thinks he can hear soft trills, gentle birdsong, and if he tries, he can almost hear the bustle of the marketplace. Can almost hear the chatter, almost picture the stalls and the goods they were selling, imagine the people bumping against his shoulder and-

“d’Artagnan?” Athos says, tired and slurred. There’s the rustle of fabric, and then warmth, as Athos lets his head fall against d’Artagnan’s shoulder. For a moment, the only sound is their breaths, soft and quiet, barely there at all. “d’Artagnan, my love, what has you up?”

He smiles, a soft little thing. “Thinking.”

“Is that difficult for you?”

d’Artagnan laughs, the sound loud amongst the quiet morning, breaking him away from his thoughts, but when he feels Athos smile against his skin, d’Artagnan finds that it doesn't matter. “Despite what the three of you think, I  _ can  _ think things through.”

Athos chuckles. “I know you can, my dear. Now, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s quiet here,” d’Artagnan says, and he feels Athos nod. “We don’t have mornings like this, in Gascony. You could always hear someone out and about, feeding the horses or starting work on their crop.”

“Tell me about it?” His partner asks, gently. “You’ve seen the estate, but I’m afraid that I’ve never been to Gascony.”

And d’Artagnan takes a breath, long and slow. Everything he knows from Gascony is gone, from his father to his farm, and sometimes, the mere thought of what he’s lost  _ aches.  _ “We’ll have to change that,” he says, smiling. “My favorite part of the mornings were the birds. Not like the ones here, mind you, the ones back in Gascony were smaller. And every morning, you would hear them singing. Never the same song twice.”

“It sounds lovely.” Athos says, wrapping his arms around him. “Do you ever wish you stayed there?”

He pauses.

It’s a hard question, to say the least, because he  _ does  _ miss it. He misses the warmth of the people, misses the simplicity of the farms, but… He’s found something new here, something he would’ve never found otherwise.

“No.”

Athos pulls him closer, fingers brushing over the scar on his ribs. “Then this? Is this home?”

“I hope so.” And those words mean more than he can say, but he knows Athos hears the silent meaning. Hears the  _ I love you  _ and  _ I need you,  _ because those are truth.

And the world outside is quiet, but now, they are the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> It is. 2am, and I have no coherent thoughts to put here. But I had the idea to write this while listening to I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We, and had to write it.
> 
> Comments = serotonin for your local fanfic writer! xD
> 
> Discord: Cheshire#1847


End file.
